ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer/Animated
Slimer was based off the film version of the character. The ghost's relationship to the team was that of a pet, a mascot, a test subject, and later a full member of the team. History Primary Canon History Slimer was the team's first official bust at the Sedgewick Hotel. During the bust, he slimed Peter Venkman. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:36-06:37). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "First time I saw you, you slimed me!" Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 7:44-7:47). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's him! It's the one who slimed me at the hotel!" The Real Ghostbusters The Pilot Slimer was a sinister ghost who ended up trapped with all the other ghosts. He was also eating a hot dog before he was captured and reached out of the Trap only to get the hot dog in with him. The Real Ghostbusters After the Ghostbusters stopped Gozer, they began rebuilding the Firehouse. During this process, the green ghost from the Sedgewick Hotel secretly observed them. Once the Firehouse was fully restored, a celebratory dinner was held. The ghost made himself known and attempted to steal the food. Janine Melnitz speculated Slimer was lonely and the Ghostbusters were the first humans to pay him any attention. Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 8:54-8:59). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Maybe he's just lonely. And you guys are the first people who ever paid any attention to him." The Ghostbusters dismissed her theory. Over the next few days, they occasionally saw Slimer. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:02-09:06). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "We ended up seeing a lot of Slimer over the next few days!" Egon, naturally, wanted to study him. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:23-09:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If you don't mind, I'd like to study you." Ray Stantz took a liking and gave him the name "Slimer" just to annoy Peter. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 11:35-11:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Just to annoy Peter. What say we call you... Slimer?" When the Ghostbusters were attacked once again by the Spectral Ghostbusters, Slimer bravely volunteered to distract the entities and drain them of their P.K. energy. The Ghostbusters were then able to overpower and trap them. The Ghostbusters agreed to adopt Slimer from then on. However, for official statements from the press and such, Slimer is allowed to freely roam for scientific research conducted by the Ghostbusters. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 21:50-21:56). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "The others decided to keep Slimer on for strictly scientific purposes." Extreme Ghostbusters After the dissolution of the Ghostbusters, Egon elected to stay at the Firehouse and watch over the Containment Unit. Slimer stayed by his side. In 1997, Slimer was frightened by the sudden surge in supernatural activity and flew to Egon's class to tell him the bad news. After the formation of the Extreme Ghostbusters, Slimer was eager to join them in their cases but had to prove himself to the new generation. Changes Through the Seasons *'Season 1-2' **Slimer started out the show as a pet. He usually spoke in unintelligible gibberish (although he could piece together simple words, names and phrases at times) and made noises to communicate to the Ghostbusters. Slimer's time was usually spent eating anything he could get his hands on, being a test subject for Egon's experiments, accompanying the team on busts, and accidentally (or intentionally) sliming people. Peter was usually the target of these slimings. *'Season 3-5' **Slimer was changed so he had a tail and could speak in a more understandable manner. Slimer also became more of a regular team member, usually assisting in investigations and busts instead of merely tagging along for the ride. *'Season 6-7' **Slimer was somewhat sort of brought back to a mix of how he was in seasons 1-2. However, he still talks very well. *'Slimer!' **Slimer got his own cartoon series in 1988 to reach younger kids. Slimer, along with being able to talk very well, had friends at many places around the local New York Area. Most of the time, he was trying to make money to buy food, helping in get rich schemes, or was dealing with a problem like Manx. *'Extreme Ghostbusters' **Slimer was once again the pet ghost that The Real Ghostbusters had. His appearance was slightly different from the previous series, as he had grown a ghost tail and a slightly bigger face. His face was also less compacted than the previous series. He had apparently stayed on with Egon and Janine. He was acted much like his first version, though a bit less chippy. Slimer was actually much more involved in many ghostly cases than the first series. His voice is noticeably higher in pitch. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics During the Proteus incident, after Slimer finished taking audio from inside the Containment Unit, Janine went to analyze it in Egon's lab. Slimer encountered an alternate Ray Stantz in an Ecto-Suit outside the lab. Ray greeted him but Slimer panicked. He flew into the lab, sliming Ray's suit in the process, and tried to tell Janine. She cut him off and continued with listening to the recording. Slimer later distracted Proteus while Janine freed the Ghostbusters from Limbo. Personality Slimer is a harmless, friendly but gluttonous ghost (except in the pilot episode) that wants to help the Ghostbusters. He also loves food, which gets him in trouble early on in the The Real Ghostbusters series. He can speak to a certain extent though much of his dialogue comes off as gibberish. Another notable trait is that he is willing to do whatever he can to help the Ghostbusters. One example was in Slimer, Is That You?, where he has exchanged minds with Egon, but still takes on the Master of Shadows' challenge due to his threat to destroy New York City if Egon does not meet him by the given deadline. Slimer also made selfless sacrifices on Extreme Ghostbusters in the episodes Slimer's Sacrifice, where he let himself get trapped in the storage facility to prevent ghosts from escaping, and Bird of Prey, where he took it upon himself to stop the tornado left by the Harasvelg. Classification Slimer is a Class 5 Full Roaming Vapor. Egon once cited him as a Full Torso ectoplasmic manifestation, color green, no legs, and spirit classification unknown yet later cited his exact frequency was 500,000 Megahertz. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:31-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm looking for a full-torso ectoplasmic manifestation, color green, no legs, spirit classification unknown." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:32-18:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Set your proton beams at five hundred thousand megahertz -- Slimer's frequency." Alternatively, his exact frequency was also stated to be 50,000 Giga Hertz. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter. Winston. Set your beams to 50,000 Giga Hertz and --" From then on, Slimer was occasionally referred to as a Class 5. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:09-15:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The call indicated a Class 5 like Slimer." Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Slimer and Peter had a love/hate relationship. Unlike the other Ghostbusters, Peter was not as forgiving towards Slimer (mainly because of his initial sliming by the "ugly little spud" at the hotel). However, despite his constant criticisms towards Slimer, Peter began to mellow towards the ghost after Egon's observation that perhaps Slimer's behavioral tendencies are the result of the Class 5 being a ghost that lives with people whose job it is to bust ghosts. While Peter regularly vocalized his intent to get rid of or "blast" Slimer, he was quick to defend him if Slimer was hurt on a job, and would nonchalantly give (or sneak) the green ghost snacks or a pizza. On Extreme Ghostbusters, he appears to have lost much of the patience he had for Slimer, as he was pretty angry when Slimer took a big bite from Egon's birthday cake. Egon Spengler Egon usually would use him to test gadgets and to study. While Ray may have been the best friends with Slimer, Egon was a very close friend too. Towards the end of the Real Ghostbusters series Egon trusted Slimer with many gadgets. In Extreme Ghostbusters, Egon and Slimer still remained close and was Slimer's one true friend. Ray Stantz Of all the Ghostbusters, Ray was the kindest to Slimer. He was the first Ghostbuster to treat Slimer with full respect and was even the one that gave him his name (mainly to annoy Peter). Winston Zeddemore Slimer and Winston sort of had an on off friendship due to Winston's love for the Ecto-1. Winston accepts Slimer's shortcomings and overall gets along well with the spud. Janine Melnitz Janine and Slimer had a really strong relationship. Since Janine had to stay up all night waiting for calls and Slimer usually roamed around the place like a dog, the two usually would have nightly activities and snacks together. She did however criticize him at times when his appetite got the better of him, though they still remained friends. Louis Tully Slimer and Louis were shown to get along together reasonably well. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Most of the time Slimer referred to him as the big guy and would ride on the shoulder of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Stay Puft appears to like Slimer a lot, as he stated that he missed Slimer when the green ghost found him in the Containment Unit in "Sticky Business". His fondness for Slimer is made apparent again in "Partners in Slime" when he says hello to him when he sees him. Eduardo Rivera Like Peter Venkman before him, Eduardo hates Slimer ever since they met face to face at the university. Over time, Eduardo slowly got used to him. Roland Jackson Roland Jackson is not all that much into pets. He seems to not notice Slimer too much. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller and Slimer get along just fine. They both share the same appetite. On some occasions though, Garrett gets mad at Slimer when he eats his food. Kylie Griffin Shaky at best. Although neither of the two have a true hatred of each other Slimer is often shown as slightly frightened when Kylie yells (usually at Eduardo). Trivia *In the pilot, Slimer was a bad ghost like in the movie and when the scene where the Ghostbusters captured all the ghosts was used in the original intro, Slimer was replaced by a similar ghost that was blue and had no nose. *Slimer's ectoplasm, or "slime," can freeze in low temperatures, literally turning him into an ice cube. The experience is not comfortable for Slimer. Oddly, he can eat ice cream, one of his favorite foods, without a problem. Chilly Cooper memorized all his favorite flavors. *Slimer knows how to read but he moves his lips when doing so. *In many episodes of The Real Ghostbusters and some episodes of Extreme Ghostbusters, Slimer demonstrated limited shape-shifting abilities. He usually does this as a form of communication. *During the battle against the Barrow Wights, Slimer displayed the ability to form solid weapons from his slime. He created a baseball bat of solid slime to save his friend and the group of bullies from the creatures. Humorously, Slimer also chased Peter with it for insulting him near the end of the episode. *It is implied in the episode "Slimer, Is That You?" that Slimer at some extent understands math when the Master of Shadows asks Slimer (who was in Egon's body at the time) to say something, and he responded with "2 times 2 is 4." *Slimer has slimed another ghost six times: Three times in The Real Ghostbusters (Samhain, Doctor McCatheter, and the Ghostmaster), once in Slimer!(Goolem), and twice in Extreme Ghostbusters(Mirror Demon and Tempus). *Writers Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy pitched a story many times about Slimer coming back to life as a human being. He was to be a 4'11'' schlub who wore a suit that didn't fit right and ate a lot. Len Janson liked the premise but the sticking point, oddly, was having to then address Slimer's death.Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Halloween II 1/2" (1987) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 16:28-17:35). Time Life Entertainment. **The story was never approved because it was against the rules to mention a ghost was a dead person (though this somehow didn't prevent episodes such as "Boo-Dunit" and "Slimer's Curse" from airing, as they explored the notion of a ghost being the spirit of a deceased person). *The Kenner "Real Ghostbusters" action figure did not refer to the character as "Slimer", instead calling him "The Green Ghost". His size proportion was much larger to the characters than the Slimer's actual size. *Slimer also appeared and was given a few lines in the animated anti-drug Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue Saturday morning special. *Slimer's frequency is 500,000 Megahertz. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:32-18:36). Time Life Entertainment. ''Egon says: "Set your proton beams at five hundred thousand megahertz -- Slimer's frequency." *When a pilot asked Slimer how long he had been flying, Slimer holds out three fingers and says three. Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:26-05:27). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "Ugh...gibberish...Three." *Shortly after the Gozer incident, Ray gave Slimer his name just to annoy Peter.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 11:36-11:45). Time Life Entertainment. *While in his body, Egon learned that everything tastes like chicken to Slimer.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:33-16:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's curious but in Slimer's body, everything tastes like chicken." *Slimer has to be bribed with food either before or after he's entered or exited the Containment Unit."Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster""The Revenge of Murray the Mantis""Sticky Business" *According to Peter, Slimer's favorite candy bar is Triple Caramel Crunchie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:10-02:13). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Triple Caramel Crunchie. Your fave." *Slimer moves his lips when he reads. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:36-01:38). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've been watching. You still move your lips when you read." *At the end of "Poultrygeist," the Ghostbusters find Slimer listening to a new soul music tape. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 21:27-21:30). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It's just Slimer groovin' to his new soul tape." **In the May 12, 1988 draft of the episode script, the music Slimer was listening to was from a new James Brown tape. Capizzi, Duane and Roberts, Steven (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Poultrygeist" Script p. 40. CPT Holdings, Inc. Winston says: "It's just Slimer groovin' to his new James Brown tape." *One October, Slimer spent a week working on a Peter Venkman costume for Halloween. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:16-01:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He's been working all week on a costume. Made it himself." *Slimer likes Christmas. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Kitty-Cornered" (1989) (DVD ts. 21:58-22:03). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's the other thing Slimer likes. Christmas!" *Slimer won $1 million in the state lottery with the numbers 427699. Mike and Driver (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:23-04:26). Time Life Entertainment. Mike says: "Lottery number 427699." Mike and Driver (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:27-04:34). Time Life Entertainment. Driver says: "Check. Congratulations, you just won $1 million in cash." *When Slimer was kidnapped by Spiderlegs' Henchmen, the Ghostbusters used the frequency of Slimer's ectoplasm to track him down with sound waves. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:12-19:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If we can determine the precise frequency at which Slimer's ectoplasm resonates, we can locate him with sound waves." *Slimer briefly served as Super Spud, the costumed sidekick of Venk-Man. Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Venk-Man!" (1989) (DVD ts. 08:29-08:31). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "Venk-Man and Super Spud!" *Slimer uses trash from the Firehouse kitchen to make smoothies. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:50-07:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "He uses it for smoothies." *"The Sammy K. Ferret Show" was a favorite program of Ray and Slimer. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:56-02:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Looking for our favorite program." *To trick Sammy K. Ferret into an ambush, Slimer posed as a hot new comedian named Funny Spud. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 16:52-16:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Presenting the newest laugh sensation, Funny Spud!" *Slimer was more famous in Tokyo than the Ghostbusters. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 05:03-05:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We aren't. He is." *Slimer and Dweeb both cite the same movie as their all-time favorite, "The Haunted Spaceship." Slimer, Professor Dweeb (2009). Slimer!- "Movie Madness" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:45-15:48, 17:36-17:41). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer loves monster movies. Slimer (2009). Slimer!- "Movie Madness" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:12). Time Life Entertainment. *In Extreme Ghostbusters, it's shown that Slimer is afraid of (and doesn't like) broccoli. *In Extreme Ghostbusters, it is unclear why Frank Welker never reprised his role as Slimer, even though he returned to play the part of Ray Stantz (though it is possible that Frank Welker was unavailable in the original casting sessions, and therefore someone else had to play Slimer). *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #1, the costume from "Look Homeward, Ray" is on the bathroom floor of Jim Silver. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #13, there is a Slimer sticker on the utility box for the cross walk. *Slimer makes a cameo on a special sketch cover of Ghostbusters Issue #9 *Slimer appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Slimer makes a non-canon cameo. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, Slimer makes a non-canon cameo. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Slimer makes a non-canon cameo. *Slimer appears on the Regular and Convention Covers of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1. On the Convention Cover, he is behind Ray's right leg. *Slimer is included in the Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Dramatis Personae but doesn't appear in the issue at all. *Slimer appears on the Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Regular Cover. *Slimer appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except: Ain't NASA-Sarily So, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?, You Can't Take it With You, Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin, The Collect Call of Cathulhu, Lights! Camera! Haunting!, Apocalypse - - What, Now?, Masquerade, The Ghostbusters in Paris, The Devil in the Deep, Ghostbuster of the Year, Deadcon 1, The Devil to Pay, and The Hole in the Wall Gang. Slimer! Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 ***Mentioned by Peter on page 17 Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.17). Peter says: "You thinking about putting Slimer in one of these boxes, too?" **Issue #3 **Issue #4 References Gallery Collages SlimerinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|In Winston's Uniform in "Lost and Foundry" SlimerinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage.png|Dreaming he's a Ghostbuster in "The Two Faces of Slimer" Primary Canon SlimerAnimated03.jpg|In Title Sequence SlimerPeter.png|Slimer sliming Peter Venkman in "Ghosts R Us" SlimerAnimated07.jpg|Slimer in "Ghosts R Us" SlimerAnimated08.jpg|Slimer in "Ghosts R Us" LookHomewardRay20.jpg|In disguise in "Look Homeward, Ray" SlimerAnimated04.jpg SlimerAnimated30.jpg|Crashing into movie poster in "Take Two" SlimerAnimated06.jpg|Incognito in "Night Game" BlueSlimerAnimated.jpg|Giant and evil in "Adventures in Slime and Space" SlimerAnimated05.jpg|In "Adventures in Slime and Space" SlimerAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "Hanging By a Thread" SlimerAnimated10.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" SlimerAnimated11.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" SlimerAnimated12.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" SlimerAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" SlimerAnimated14.jpg|As seen in "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" SlimerAnimated15.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" SlimerAnimated16.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" SlimerAnimated17.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" SlimersRecorderPack03.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" SlimerAnimated18.jpg|As seen in "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" SlimerAnimated19.jpg|Being scary in "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" SlimerAnimated20.jpg|Being scary in "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" GhostFightAtTheOKCorral31.jpg|Test subject in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" SlimerAnimated22.jpg|After saving Peter in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" SlimerAnimated23.jpg|As seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" SlimerAnimated25.jpg|Egon in Slimer's body in "Slimer, Is That You?" SlimerAnimated26.jpg|Egon in Slimer's body in "Slimer, Is That You?" SlimerAnimated27.jpg|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" SlimerAnimated28.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Dragon" SlimerAnimated29.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" SlimerAnimated31.jpg|As seen in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" TransylvanianHomesickBlues17.jpg|As seen in "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" SlimerAnimated32.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" SlimerAnimated33.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" ItsAJungleOutThere15.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" SlimerAnimated34.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" SlimerAnimated35.jpg|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" SlimerAnimated36.jpg|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" SlimerAnimated37.jpg|Dreaming he's a Ghostbuster in "The Two Faces of Slimer" SlimerAnimated38.jpg|Dreaming he's a Ghostbuster in "The Two Faces of Slimer" SlimerAnimated39.jpg|Dreaming he's a Ghostbuster in "The Two Faces of Slimer" SlimerAnimated40.jpg|Slimer in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated41.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated42.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated43.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated44.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated45.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" SlimerAnimated46.jpg|Halloween costume seen in "Halloween II 1/2" SlimerAnimated47.jpg|Halloween costume seen in "Halloween II 1/2" SlimerAnimated48.jpg|With radio headset seen in "Halloween II 1/2" SlimerAnimated49.jpg|With radio headset seen in "Halloween II 1/2" SlimerAnimated50.jpg|Showing minicam seen in "Halloween II 1/2" TheGrundel17.jpg|Imitating Jabberwock in "The Grundel" SlimerAnimated51.jpg|Imitating Werechicken in "Poultrygeist" SlimerAnimated52.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" SlimerAnimated53.jpg|In Ecto-3 sidecar seen in "The Joke's on Ray" SlimerAnimated54.jpg|Blasted by Robo-Buster in "Robo-Buster" SlimerAnimated55.jpg|Turned brown in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated56.jpg|Turned blue in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated57.jpg|Turned purple in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated58.jpg|Given a rainbow pattern in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated59.jpg|Given plaid pattern in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated60.jpg|Split into three in "Short Stuff" ShortStuff44.jpg|Made giant in "Short Stuff" SlimerAnimated61.jpg|Disguised as Demon Warrior in "The Brooklyn Triangle" SlimerAnimated62.jpg|As seen in "Follow That Hearse" SlimerAnimated63.jpg|As seen in "Follow That Hearse" SlimerAnimated64.jpg|Imitating Indian Earth Spirit in "Follow That Hearse" SlimerAnimated65.jpg|As seen in "Follow That Hearse" SlimerAnimated67.jpg|Acting cold in "Elementary My Dear Winston" ElementaryMyDearWinston27.jpg|As Sherlock "Elementary My Dear Winston" PKECamera03.jpg|With P.K.E. Camera in "If I Were a Witch Man" SlimerAnimated68.jpg|Imitating Janine in "Partners in Slime" SlimerAnimated69.jpg|Imitating Possessed Elevator in "Partners in Slime" SlimerAnimated70.jpg|In rain jacket in "Future Tense" SlimerAnimated71.jpg|Checks pocket watch in "Future Tense" SlimerAnimated73.jpg|Cleaning the office in "Jailbusters" Jailbusters14.jpg|Disguise in "Jailbusters" SlimerTheSpud.jpg|The Spud in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" SlimerAnimated74.jpg|Gangster outfit in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" SlimerAnimated75.jpg|Gangster outfit in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" TheHalloweenDoor41.jpg|In homemade Peter costume in "The Halloween Door" SlimerAnimated76.jpg|As a pumpkin in "The Halloween Door" SlimerAnimated77.jpg|Wearing Proton Pack in "The Halloween Door" SlimerAnimated78.jpg|Wearing Boogaloo mask in "The Halloween Door" SlimerAnimated79.jpg|As seen in "Trading Faces" SlimerAnimated80.jpg|As seen in "Transcendental Tourists" SlimerAnimated81.jpg|Fishing gear in "Transcendental Tourists" SlimerAnimated82.jpg|Cowboy gear in "Transcendental Tourists" SlimerAnimated83.jpg|Frozen in "Transcendental Tourists" SlimerAnimated84.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" SlimerAnimated85.jpg|With night cap in "Til Death Do Us Part" SlimerAnimated86.jpg|Voting to keep Dixie in "Til Death Do Us Part" TilDeathDoUsPart17.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" SlimerAnimated87.jpg|Posing as Egon's ghost in "Til Death Do Us Part" SlimerAnimated88.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" SlimerAnimated89.jpg|With 50s hairdo in "It's About Time" SlimerAnimated90.jpg|Posing as fireman in "It's About Time" SlimerAnimated91.jpg|Posing as Magic Bubble in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" SlimerAnimated92.jpg|Imitating Ghostmaster in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" SlimerAnimated93.jpg|Playing Ghostbuster in "Loose Screws" SlimerAnimated94.jpg|Playing Ghostbuster in "Loose Screws" LooseScrews02.jpg|Imitating Peter in "Loose Screws" SlimerAnimatedSuperSpud.jpg|Super Spud in "Venk-Man!" SlimerAnimatedSuperSpud02.jpg|As Super Spud in "Venk-Man" SlimerAnimated95.jpg|As seen in "Slimer Streak" SlimerStreak07.jpg|Dressed by The Player in "Slimer Streak" SlimerAnimated96.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" SlimerAnimated97.jpg|Baby disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" SlimerAnimated98.jpg|Baby disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" MeanGreenTeenMachine04.jpg|Imitating Mean Green Teen Machine ghost SlimerAnimated99.jpg|Trying wake up guys in "Mean Green Teen Machine" SlimerAnimated100.jpg|In space project uniform in "Spacebusters" PeterEgonSlimerInSpacebusters01.jpg|In space project uniform in "Spacebusters" SlimerAnimated101.jpg|Sucked into space in "Spacebusters" SlimerAnimated102.jpg|Overloading braking rockets in "Spacebusters" SlimerAnimated103.jpg|After effects of overload in "Spacebusters" Spacebusters20.jpg|At end of "Spacebusters" SlimerAnimated104.jpg|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" SlimerAnimated105.jpg|Imitating Anshar and Kishnar in "Very Beast Friends" SlimerAnimated106.jpg|Imitating Anshar and Kishnar in "Very Beast Friends" SlimerAnimated107.jpg|Imitating Anshar and Kishnar in "Very Beast Friends" SlimerAnimated108.jpg|Getting into Janine's makeup in "Ghostworld" GhostWorldPossessors12.jpg|Slimer possessed in "Ghostworld" GhostWorldPossessors13.jpg|Slimer possessed in "Ghostworld" SlimerAnimated109.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" SlimerAnimated110.jpg|Wearing toys from Toyland in "Busters in Toyland" SlimerAnimated111.jpg|Imitating the Count in "My Left Fang" SlimerAnimated112.jpg|Drained of slime in "My Left Fang" SlimerAnimated113.jpg|Getting slime transfusion in "My Left Fang" SlimerAnimated114.jpg| Getting slime transfusion in "My Left Fang" SlimerAnimated115.jpg|Helping fix TV in "Stay Tooned" FunnySpud.jpg|Funny Spud in "Stay Tooned" SlimerAnimated116.jpg|Funny Spud in "Stay Tooned" SlimerAnimated117.jpg|Enhanced by Spectral Well in "The Magnificent Five" SpectralWell04.jpg|Enhanced by Spectral Well in "The Magnificent Five" SlimerAnimated118.jpg|Deputy Slimer in "The Magnificent Five" SlimerAnimated119.jpg|Scary face in "The Magnificent Five" SlimerRGB0001.jpg|As seen in "Deja Boo" SlimerRGB0002.jpg|As seen in "Deja Boo" SlimerAnimated120.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" SlimerAnimated121.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" SlimerAnimated122.jpg|Imitating Squid Ghost in "Not Now, Slimer!" SlimerAnimated123.jpg|Arriving in Tokyo in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" SlimerAnimated124.jpg|Imitating Lizardo in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" SlimerAnimated125.jpg|With headset in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" AttackOfTheBMovieMonsters15.jpg|Fried in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" SlimerateHospitalfoodinDoctorDweebIPresume.png|Slimer in Slimer! episode "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume". Slimerintro.png|Slimer as he appears in Slimer! with Bruiser SlimerAnimatedSlimer03.jpg|Slimer in Slimer! episode "Room at the Top" SlimerAnimatedSuperSpy.jpg|Slimer as a spy in "Dr. Strangedog" ProfessorLudwigVonSlimer.jpg|Slimer as Professor Ludwig von Slimer in "Slimer's Silly Symphony" SlimerAnimatedRedRidingHood.jpg|Slimer as "Little Green Sliming Hood" SlimerAnimatedMonkey.jpg|Slimer as "Monkey See, Monkey Don't" SlimerAnimatedPoliceManual.jpg|Slimer in police manual as seen in "Monkey See, Monkey Don't" SlimerAnimatedMrWeirdBeard.jpg|In disguise in "Show Dog Showdown" SlimerAnimatedMegaMan.jpg|As Mega-Man in "Sweet Revenge" SlimerAnimatedAsScareface.jpg|As Scareface in "Scareface" SlimerEGB04.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters EGBSlimer.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters SlimerEGB0001.png|Slimer in Extreme Ghostbusters SlimerEGB05.jpg|Playing with eyes in "The Unseen" SlimerEGB03.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages image provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc01.png|Slimer as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2LouisSlimersc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt3LouisSlimersc01.png|Slimer as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedLouisSlimersc01.png|Slimer as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). SlimerLookHomewardRayIDWOngoing1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 SlimerAnimatedIDW13.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #13 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBSchoeningCameos.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #9 SlimerAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters SlimerAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters SlimerAnimatedMarsAttacks03.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters SlimerAnimatedInTheBox.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 SlimerAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI SlimerAnimatedVol2Issue13SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 SlimerAnimatedIDWV2Issue15SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 subscription cover SlimerAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 subscription Cover SlimerAnimatedGetRealIssue1RegularCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Regular Cover RoswellGhostVigoBoogiemanSlimerGetReal01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover SlimerAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 SlimerAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 SlimerAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 SlimerAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 SlimerAnimatedGetRealIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Get Real Issue #3 Subscription Cover SlimerAnimatedGetRealIssue4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Regular Cover SlimerAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen on Get Real Issue #4 Non Canon SlimerColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters